Talk:World 4/@comment-24835439-20140419025616/@comment-24816414-20140504180614
Sorry for double post but I'am going to put my results in a different one. Ok so after 22 sorties in 4-3 this is what I got. (I know 22 aren't that much but at least it's something). I have played with this coposition: 2DD CAV tLC BB (Mutsu) and CV (Kaga). Always using line ahead in node A, line abreast in node D and diamond in G. And my equip for Kaga was Ju87C kai, ryuusei kai, reppu kai ni and saiun. From 22 sorties I went ABDE 13 times, I went ABDG 7 and I had to retreat from A twice because Ta crited my poor DDs. There are 2 aspects to consider in this map, the first node (A), and the chances of going D>E instead of D>G: 1-Node A. There are 3 patterns in this node, the first has a flag Ta, the second has two elite Nus and the last has nothing special. From my sorties the Ta's pattern appeared 3 times, the Nu's pattern appeared 11 times and the last one 8 times. Let's study the patterns: -Pattern 1 has a flag Ta: she won't double attack because you will get air superiority or supremacy so she only single attacks. But this attack is enough to send your DD to orange, if crited even to red. But high leveled DD can evade her a lot, mine are level ~60 and only had to retreat twice. -Pattern 2 has 2 elite Nus: like the Ta they can damage your DD but the main point is that they make you lose bauxite (since the objetive of this is farm bauxite we have to take this fact in consideration). My CV was Kaga with reppuu kai in her biggest slot, each run against the Nu's pattern would make me lose 50-75 bauxite. This is still worthy. -Pattern 3: there is nothing here important to study. If you get this one then lucky, nothing to be scared. 2-The chances of going D>E instead of D>G. This is what makes this metod not worth. As you can see the chances are around 50%. From 20 sorties, 13 did it to the bauxite node and 7 to this deadly node G. Node G has 2 flag Wos that besides damaging your ships badly will take a lot of bauxite. In my case they take 100-120 bauxite, which is what you get in a normal run if you go D>E. Plus the repairs. (This problem can be avoided if you like to press F5 everytime you get directed to somewhere you don't want, but finding a possible pattern to avoid this node will allow you to constant farm bauxite. And some people doesn't like to press F5 to run away, I have been playing kancolle 3 months and I have never used the F5 to avoid a battle). In conclusion: if you go ABDE this is worthy to farm bauxite no really strong enemies (only the Ta), but around half of the times you get directed to G which makes you lose a lot of bauxite. So if a way to reach D>E with higher % is found this would have some future. Right now I don't have resources to continue investigating other compositions so I will stop. In the future maybe I will continue investigating this, maybe there is a composition that makes you go to the bauxite node with a really high chance.